My Story
by MixedBreedMaiya
Summary: [RainexRegal] Writing a letter. But not just any letter. A letter from a flickering soul, that tells a story. One she feels she needs to tell before the end arrives.
1. A Story To Tell

Bonjour, and welcome to yet _another _Tales of Symphonia fanfiction. And yes. Yes, it is RainexRegal. What else would you expect from me? Heehee. Anyway. C'mere, Raine. 

Raine: No.

Yes. Come here.

Raine: No.

Don't make me sic Zelos on you!

Raine: -.- What do you want?

Disclaimer please.

Raine: -Sigh- She doesn't own Tales of Symphonia nor the characters. Just the right to torture us. -.-

Gee, thanks. Okay, this chapter is more of just a...beginning thing. To get you interested. Kind of like a prologue, but really just a fraction of a chapter to show you stuff. Heeeere we go!

**And the new special thanks tradition appears...**

**Thank you, God, for my awesome talent. Man, I love writing... And Romance... Writing romance. Ahhh, good times. Thank you. n.n**

**Namco. We all know you guys are good.**

**And, my readers. My loverly readers. I'd be sitting in a cardboard box on Wall Street without your kind reviews and encouragement. Well... Okay, maybe not... I don't think I ever want to go to NY again... But I love ya'!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The scratching of pen on paper filled and echoed in the rock crevice she'd managed to crawl into. Tears of mingled pain, desperation, and just dismal longing pricked at the corners of her eyes, but they didn't fall. It wasn't often that she cried...And she had other things to concentrate on right now. This had to be written. She had to do it, in hopes that he'd get it sometime. At least her concience would be clear...

-----

_Here I am, in this cave, cold, wet, and hurt. And not to mention lost. I don't know if I'll get out of here, or where you are now. Or if you'll ever actually find me...Of course, I don't even know that you're even still looking for me. I'd like to think you are; it's comforting. I don't mind telling you, I'm scared. _

_I know now that I've been foolish, and if I have to die here, I want you to know a few things. I want to tell you what happened. How everything started...and turned out like this. But most of all, I want you to know that I love you, and that would never have changed. _

_You know, it's strange what sorts of things come to mind when in a rather dank hole in the side of a cliff. I'm siting here remeniscing on things I never would have given a second thought to before. I guess that's what happens when death is imminent. I know, I'm not supposed to think like that. But you try sticking yourself in a cave with what seems like every bone in your body being broken, shot through the middle with an arrow, and feeling as though you might faint any moment. Then we'll see if you don't feel the same as I do now. Yes. Yes, I know. You'd switch places with me in a minute...But I don't want you to. Because I'd be worried sick._

_I've a story to tell you now. The story of how this came to be, and I hope you'll read it with the same dedication I use now, to remember and write it._

-----

She carefuly lifted the pen again before her body shuddered in pain, lest she ruin what she'd written so far. But it was told her by her fogging vision and fuzzy thoughts that she wouldn't get any further just then. Maybe she should rest...just a little. Just to rejuvinate her beaten body a little. Oh how she wished she could use her own talent - healing magic - on herself. But she was in no condition to cast now...And the mana just would not come at her call.

So she gave a cough, set down the materials, and made to lean back against the rock wall. Before she'd totally reached it, before her head was securely resting against it, blackness took her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Hmmmm. Interested yet? -Evil grin-

Raine: ...I'm disturbed and rather nervous, actually.

And I wasn't talking to you, Miss Negativity. Go back to doing my disclaimers. Any-who, keep watchin'! -Disappears in a puff of pink and blue smoke for no reason-


	2. It All Began

Yay! I got a review! Thanks, Yammy, I was waiting for one so I'd know if I should continue or not.

Raine: I vote negatively.

You do everything negatively, you silly pessimest.

Raine: Realist. I am a realist.

With pessimestic views, darling. Any-who, chapter two! Haha, rhyme..

-------------------------------------------------------------------

She could see the rays of early morning sunlight resting on the cave's hard floor as she slowly came 'round again. She had slept through the night, apparently very soundly. Blinking her eyes of violet-tinted blue, she tried to shift. But her breath caught in her throat at a sharp pain shot through her abdomen. The wound did not agree with her attempts at moving.

She chewed on her lip, biting back a cry as she tried again. Finally getting into a decently comfortable position - the best she'd achieve - she picked up the pen and paper again, to recommence writing her letter's second page.

-----

_I'm sorry, I fell asleep. Where was I? Oh. Yes - the beginning of this story. Well, I suppose I'll start at a point where you'll most surely remember. It's been just two months since our wedding - and a wonderful sixty days at that. For the most part, of course. Everything except the wretched events I'm going to explain._

_It started about a week and a half ago, you'll probably know the day I'm referring to. Once I get started I know you will. It wasn't an altogether special day, at least not at first. And I'm not sure I'd call it "special" even after everything was set into motion. It was certainly different, though._

_"Good morning," I smiled at you, noting your return to conciousness. I had only awoken a few moments before, but nevertheless I was awake before you._

_You returned the morning's greeting, and accompanied me downstairs once we had made ourselves "presentable." Naturally we parted ways at the kitchen, for we both know all too well that I cannot now, have never nor will I ever be able to cook. And besides, you're a wonderful chef anyway. I'm perfectly happy to leave that nasty job(in my opinion) in your capable hands._

_ Breakfast was shared, the table was cleared. We sat down to talk as we normally do. Everything was just fine, until there came a knock on our door. We blinked at eachother, and you went to open the door. A man stood there. You remember, the one with short cropped black hair and rather suspicious green eyes. Yes, him._

_"May I help you?", you prodded as I was standing to come to your side._

_But he just stood there. His gaze lingered almost maliciously over you, which I'll admit made me nervous. But then he looked at me, and his expression was odd. I don't know how to explain it, it was just very strange. Something flared in his eyes as he watched me arrive at your side._

_I guess you noticed this, too, though, because I couldn't help but notice that you shifted to be just a fraction of an inch in front of me. You repeated your inquiery, and the stranger glanced up as if noticing you for the very first time. "Ah, I apologize, sir," he said in a voice I didn't really trust. He gave what looked to me like a very fake smile indeed, and clasped his hands behind his back. "I've never been to Altamira, you see, and I was hoping you could tell me something."_

_"I'll certainly help if I can," you replied._

_"Actually I wanted to know where the Duke Bryant's Lezareno company was. I wanted to see it for myself, to know if it really was as grand as people claimed." Hah. Some liar, I'll give him that. But that tone of innocence he used bothered me right from the start._

_"I see...If you follow the path to the far side you'll come to the Elemental Railway. Take the car, and you can get to the Lezareno." You answered politely enough, but I could tell something about him got to you, as well._

_"Thank you, sir." He smiled,and bowed himself away from the door, which you closed softly. You turned to me with cocked eyebrow, and I shrugged gently. I didn't have any rock-hard evidence against him. I don't even know what I suspected him of, exactly, but there was something not-quite-right. _

_You took my arm to lead me back to the sofa again, and once more we sat. We talked. We laughed. A typical day, except for the odd visit from an odd stranger. And so ends day one...That's how it started. _

_One strange event gave rise to this entire tale. And now my hand is cramping from too much cursive - I have to give it a rest for a little while. I promise I'll go on soon, though. Be patient..._

_I love you._

-----

She tacked on the last three-word-sentence, because it seemed to fit the sopiness of the dying-wife role. Laying down the materials for the second time, she rubbed her hand gently. Another whispered verbalization of pain passed her lips. But she couldn't give in yet - the letter _had _to be finished before then. She didn't particularly want to die, but if she had to she would at least give him the gift of an explanation.

She murmured his name to herself, leaning her head back again to rest her eyes and hand alike.

-----------------------------------------------------

So? What did you think? Awfully pathetic, wouldn't you say?

Raine: Yes. Cease this tale at once, my dear.

Since when have I _ever _listened to you?

Raine: ...-Sigh-

Exactly. Stay tuned if anyone's interested. 'Sides Yammy.


	3. The First Meeting

Chapter three, la-de-da! And look, RF is back!

Raine: -Sigh-

Hey, be nice! We _like _RoyalFanatic.

Raine: You do. I don't.

Sourpuss. Okieday, onward!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Had she fallen asleep again? It must have been so, because she felt herself return to conciousness, and saw evidence of the afternoon through the mouth of her little cave. It was still silent though, save for the mighty roar of the enormous waterfall outside.

She had to admit, every time she woke up she found herself listening closely for her name. Or, more importantly, her name called in _his _voice. But that was next to impossible, wasn't it? How could she ever hope to be found by anyone in this hole-in-the-rock? Dismally, she stopped listening and glanced to the unfinished letter lying beside her. It was time to go on with day two.

------

_I think I was sleeping again. Maybe that's what happens when one can hardly move for the pain of an open wound. But that's not really what you're reading this to know about, is it? Yes, alright. Day two of this "epic story." _

_This one happened while you were at the Company, so I find it doubtful that you're really aware of it. And this is when the trouble really, truely started. A letter was delivered to me while I was sitting, just reading. Giving the boy who'd transported said message to me a little smile and a dipping of my head, I retreated back inside._

_I sat down again, sliding my finger under the envelope's flap to release the seal, and began to read. What I saw didn't appeal to me in the least._

_"To the Lady Bryant - _

_This is a letter of proposition addressed to Mrs. Raine Bryant, wife of the Lord Duke and president of Altamira's famed Lezareno Company. We have sent this proposal to you, and do sincerely hope you'll look it over. If you choose not to, I can assure you that the consequences will not be particularly pleasant._

_First of all, we must inform you of a few guidelines in regards to fore mentioned proposition. This letter must not be shown to anyone, with the special emphasis on your husband, Duke Regal Bryant. If he is allowed to see this, the consequences talked about above shall be set into motion._

_Now that we have your attention, My Lady, we will waste no more of your time with this letter, and get straight to the terms of the deal we wish to make with you. The one we will begin with is the arrangement of a meeting with myself, and a few of my more trusted colleagues. _

_Come nightfall, just outside the city, we will await the honor of your presence. Please take note that if you are not there on your own, we are not afraid to take the measures necessary to correct that mishap. As for aleviating the suspicions of your husband, we will leave that to you._

_I am certain this will be quite an agreeable gathering for all of us, My Lady. I look forward to speaking with you."_

_And that was it. The strangest letter I've ever received - and possibly the most nerve-racking. The polite sweetness the author used in communicating unpleasant meanings was not comforting, but quite the opposite. But of course, what was I to do other than oblige? After all, I had no idea what "measures" they would take to get that meeting of theirs._

_Maybe now you'll understand why I was acting the way I was that afternoon, when you returned home. I met you at the door with a smile, and was greeted in turn with your kiss. And they say romance is dead. "How was your day?" you asked me, sitting down._

_I considered, as I lowered myself to sit beside you, bringing up the summons. But I decided against it, of course. They had said that if you knew about it, there would be "consequences." I didn't know what those would include, either, and so decided the best path would be silence on the matter. "Uneventful," I said passively. "Is the Company getting along well?"_

_"As well as it ever has. It, too, provides 'uneventful' days. Are you hungry?" _

_Your question caught me a little off-guard then, startling me out of musings and ponderings about the coming night. "What?"_

_I remember you blinked at me as if you were afraid you'd offended me in some way. "I asked," you said carefully, like you wanted to make sure you didn't mess anything up, "if you were hungry."_

_"Oh, ah..." I forced a smile, making it as realistic as I could. "A little."_

_You still gave me a funny look as you nodded and went to prepare a late lunch. You made it rather difficult when you returned, handing me a bowl of curry, and asked me, "Is something on your mind?" _

_I don't believe I had ever lied to you before. And then, all at once, I was forced to fabricate a whole string. I'm so sorry, but I believed it wise at the time. Maybe it wasn't so smart..."No. I'm alright, just...a little tired. I didn't sleep well last night." _

_"Oh? Why not?"_

_And again. It seemed I could only get myself deeper. "It was nothing, Regal, don't worry about it." I took a bite of the offered food, looking as care-free as I dared without making myself conspicuous. I know you were sitll suspicious, even if you didn't say anything to me._

_So, then, night did indeed fall. Darkness draped over Altamira and our traditional, quiet evening came into play. For a little while, at least. When I glanced out the window, though, and saw the moon rising, I stood with it. You blinked at me, startled. "Raine?"_

_"It's alright. I just want to take a little walk - I'm a bit stiff, and it appears to be a cool night." I nearly sighed as you got up, too._

_"Would you like a bit of company?"_

_Well, the "meeting" couldn't last too long, I thought. "...Sure. Will you wait for me on the beach? I have something I want to take care of first. I'll only be a few minutes."_

_This, I'm sure, only increased your unease. But thankfully you went without a fuss, and I headed toward the gates. A group of three stood there, evidently waiting for me. Because when they saw me, a smile broke out on a man's face - the same man, coincidentally, that had stopped by the day before on the pretense of asking directions. "My Lady, Ms. Raine."_

_"We are not on a first name basis, sir," I told him sharply. I don't like to pull rank on people, but I did not want this criminal using my name as though we were friends._

_"Well, well, my apologies, Lady Bryant." He stressed my title, and I gave him a good glare as I demanded to know what he wanted. It was then that the plans were put into play. "I'm afraid I might have misled you, my lovely lady. Really this isn't an optional thing - this proposition...some might call it blackmail, dear." _

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"You love your husband. And you know he puts duty before his own life. The Lezareno is his first--pardon me, second love, as I'm sure you rank first in his priorities. But you see, if you refuse this, I will crumble his beloved Company to the ground, and he along with it."_

_Again I was nervous. I didn't know what they wanted, and I was in a horrid situation. But I wasn't going to let him harm you, or the Lezareno. "What. Do. You. Want?" I repeated._

_"You."_

_I blinked. "What?" _

_"I want you, M'Lady. I want you to come with us on our little...trip. So you can help us do something that we cannot accomplish all by ourselves." He folded his arms across his chest._

_"And what might that be...?"_

_"Not tonight, love. Return to your mate and talk away the night. Bond." He was clearly amused. "Another meeting will be scheduled...soon."_

_I knew I wasn't getting any more answers from him just then, and so I relented and headed for the beach where you were waiting. We walked, and did indeed talk for a while. But I wish I could say that my heart had been in it. In all truths, I was very nervous._

_Oh, my...I'm afraid I've been writing all afternoon. The sun is nearly set, and my hand is protesting again, as well as my fatigued mind. Tomorrow morning I'll resume my tale. Until then._

------

She wasn't sue she could have gone on if she wanted to. The pen slipped from her grasp and she shuddered in pain again. Oh, how she hurt...And how she longed to be safe and dry with him. She coughed, but this alone sent another awful pain through her entire body and she gave a soft groan.

She didn't even have the energy to shift this time, and thus was stuck with her current position. But nevertheless, her eyes slipped closed and slumber's inky blackness took her.

-----------------------------------------------------------

OoooOOOooo. Interesting, eh?

Raine: -Nervous- What's going on?

If I told you now therre'd be no story. Gah, what's with you fictional people? Geez. Stay tuned!


	4. Plans to Commence

And alas, another chapter arrives.

Raine: ...Why?

Because people wanna know what happens, and you make such a CUTE "dying wife."

Raine: My death...is "cute" to you?

You're not dead yet, sweetie.

Raine: -Thwack-

OW! -Grumbles-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A groan passed her lips. The morning brought with it a sense of stiffness to compliment the pain she felt. She looked down at her most apparent wound, feeling a little lightheaded. How much blood had she lost by this time? She wasn't too keen on estimating. She gritted her teeth, forcing herself to sit upward enough to take off the tattered, hooded cape she'd been wearing. The mask that had covered the lower half of her face had long since been discarded. But the cape she could use to bind the arrow's mark as least in a temporary fix. Long enough to finish her letter. If she could summon the strength to rip it.

She used her teeth, ignoring the vile taste it brought, to tear a part of it into strips. She couldn't tie it, though, and so settled instead for pressing the strips against the still bleeding, probably infected puncture wound. She was very thankful, for a grand total of two seconds, that she was alone, as she heard her own stressed cry of pain echo in the small cave. But the grateful feeling passed quickly, to be replaced by the somewhat unfamiliar longing.

She picked up her letter, and used her dominant hand to write while the other clutched at the makeshift bandage.

------

_How long have I been here now? I believe it's been only two or three days, but it feels like longer. So, then, onto the third page._

_This was another day when the Lezareno held you in your office, leaving me alone at home. But this was two days after my previous chapter took place. Those two days in between were quiet - and that made me nervous, too. at least if they made their move, I'd know what it was. But the feeling of uncertainty is never exactly pleasant._

_I'll say it again - I'm sorry, very truely sorry, that I had to lie to you for so long. Maybe it was wrong, but I didn't want to see you hurt. Physically or otherwise. So I kept my silence for those two days, and tried to get on with life as normally as possible._

_I know you were suspicious from the very beginning, and yet you hardly brought it up...So thankfully I didn't have to outright lie again. Now, fourty-eight hours after that first message, I got another one. Hardly a surprise for you, I'd say. These stories always have at least some predictable element to them. But anyway, it came. By the same boy that had brought the first one. And that made me think a bit, too._

_But I had bigger problems. With a resigned sigh, I took it from him. It was early afternoon, and you were gone again for the moment. To tell George something, I think. I sat down, opened this second letter, and began to read._

_"To the Lady Bryant - _

_We apologize for the lack of word the past few days, My Lady. The time was not yet ready. But I am happy to say that we have decided to go ahead with our plans. I think it only fair to announce the coming of Mister Damae Tudok at your house tomorrow around noon, when your husband is sure to be away at his Company making his living to support you, his darling wife. He will be your escort, for our plans will be set into motion in a little less than twenty-four hours._

_We cannot meet this night, for I have a previous engagement. So I will tell you here and now what to expect. You are a half-elf, My Lady, as I am sure you are well aware. You can enter Exire without being feared, and so can...retrieve something of ours. In addition, you are part of the Reunification Group, and therefore bound to be powerful. The colisseum awaits you, dear. We need you to enter, to meet an adversary of ours. Next comes infiltration of Castle Tethe'alla. You are the wife of a noble, My Lady, and will be allowed inside to stay for at least a night...which is all we shall need._

_I daren't speak anymore of the details. When the time comes, each mission will be quite thoroughly explained to you. Please note once more that your husband can not, and I repeat, can not, know of these plans. We have people inside Altamira including myself. If he is arted, be assured that we will know. And the consequences will be dire, as I have mentioned. _

_Til tomorrow, My Lady Bryant."_

_He didn't need to give me the details for me to resent what I was to be used for. An agent, a spy. A member of an underground ring of theft, vandalization. I wanted no part in it, truely. But I had no choice. Someone would be coming by the next day...I would have to go._

_You returned while I was still staring at the paper. I had finished reading by that time, but it held my gaze. "What is it?" you asked, going into the kitchen._

_I looked up, startled. And here it is again, yet another lie. "A letter from Genis. Just an update on his studies, that's all." _

_"How is he doing?" _

_"He says...everything is going fine. Regal..."_

_You slowed to a halt, having been coming back out to me. "Is something wrong, Raine?" Slowly, you came to sit beside me. I remember you started to play with my hair, but I took your hand to stop you. Somehow, it increased my guilty feelings. And that was something I didn't need right then._

_"The--" But I stopped. I just couldn't tell you. "No. It's nothing, I just...I just wanted to say that I love you. No matter what happens." Even if you thought otherwise because I disappeared out of nowhere. You had to know that. I felt I had to say it just once more to your face, just to reaffirm it in perhaps both our minds._

_You just sort of blinked at me for a moment before replying in turn, "And I love you, as well." You kissed me again, and it took all of my self control not to burst out with what I was hiding. I felt so faithless, disloyal. But I returned the kiss with a very genuine attitude - if you don't believe anything else in this letter, believe that. That last kiss. It was real on my part. Because I wasn't sure what was going to happen, or if I'd ever see you again after the next day._

_I gave a faltering smile to you, said I was going to take another walk, and left before you could offer your company. Being around you in all your unwariness of the situation, and your gentle smile. It was sickening, because I knew I was holding a secret behind my own. I felt I was doing the worst thing, like I was breaking a marriage vow. Maybe I was...Was there one that said, "I promise not to hide anyone blackmailing me by using you as a an unwitting hostage and threatening to act against you if I don't cooperate?" Maybe you should recommend that to the next betrothed pair you meet. It may change something..._

_The days seem to grow shorter for me - I'm getting more weary earlier in the afternoon now. I promise I'll finish this letter before my body gives up the ghost, so to speak. Because you have to know why I left. You have to have more than that little, written farewell I left that day. _

_I can't write any more just now - I'm sorry. When I awaken(whever that will be, as my sleep schedule has been severely thrown off by everything), I will continue._

------

The tears had begun to resurface while writing this section. She really did feel so horrible. All she had given him was a short letter to say goodbye, not even an apology for so many lies and all the deceit she pulled on him.

She put down the pen and her four written pages, rasing a hand to brush one single salty droplet of water from her cheek. "The Professor," however, did not allow any more to fall. She needed to sleep, to rest her mind, so she could continue on next time with a clear head.

As her eyes slipped closed and sleep tugged at her fatigued mind, she murmured his name again without even realizing it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Awww. Poor girl. -Huggles-

Raine: Let go of me. You're disgusting, juvenile lunatic.

...Tell me what you really think, whydon'tcha?

Raine: I believe I just did. Unless you'd like me to think of stronger words.

Those'll do, thanks. -.- Stay tuned.


	5. City in the Sky

Bwar!

Raine: ...That's not a word.

Yuh-huh, because I just said it. Anything one can say that has structures and letters that are pronounced, can be called a word. So hah!

Raine: Very well, it is not a _real _word.

What is it, an imaginary word? I can see it on the screen, I typed it. It's real, deary.

Raine: It has no meaning!

...Give me a few on that one. I'll come up with something.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, the bleeding had stopped, at least. But she still felt dizzy, light-headed. She groaned again, quietly. If she could move, she would have crawled to the mouth of the cave and used the waterfall that had caused most of this pain to clean the wound that had been otherwise inflicted. But no, she was stuck sitting there against the hard rock, trying to stay awake despite the knowledge that death was lurking around, getting closer every hour she spent in this blasted cave.

Trying to steady her hand and blink the fogginess from her vision lest her writing be hopelessly illegible, she lifted her letter to continue ever onward in the story.

------

_My first good news - my stomach has ceased its relentless bleeding. It still hurts, although there's really nothing that doesn't. But I suppose I had better stop wasting time with my injuries and get on with the story behind them._

_That fateful mornig dawned. Five days ago this morning, I was sitting on the couch with a paper in my lap, and a pen in my hand. This letter is a painful reminder of what I did, but at least in this one I don't have to hide anything. And I won't, I promise...The very least I can do for you after everything._

_I'm sorry if I get some of the words wrong, as my thoughts aren't as clear as they used to be. But I believe it went something like this:_

_"Regal,_

_Let me start by saying how sorry I am. I have to do this, there really is no other choice. I wish I could have said goodbye to you in person, for this letter could never come remotely close to replacing a conversation, a verbal farewell._

_I don't want to leave. And I can't tell you whyI must, but please know that this is the only way. If I could change things, I would. In a heartbeat. But to protect everything, I have to go. Don't worry about me - it will be fine. I promise._

_I'm so sorry, Regal. Goodbye._

_Love, Raine"_

_That may have been the hardest thing I'd ever had to write. But there's something I should tell you before I go on. I did fully intend to return to you when I could. When I got the chance, I was going to come back and explain everything. Needless to say, it didn't work as I'd planned - but I'll get to that later. After all, the best way to tell a story is start to end, right?_

_So, then, as I was finishing this painfully short letter, I heard a knock. Damae Tudok...I knew that's who it was - it was noon exactly. It took a moment for me to be able to get up and answer it, though I knew I had to. "Yes?" I asked softly as I opened the door to see an almost pleasant looking man._

_"Lady Bryant." He bowed to me, but my glare remained. "Your chariot awaits, ma'am. We must be going, I'm afraid, lest we be late. Master Wein doesn't like to be kept waiting, and he is very excited about your coming."_

_"I'm sure he is," I responded bitterly. "Wait." I wasn't asking him, I was ordering him and, oddly enough, he obliged. He took the letter and read it over just once more. I wanted to say more, but what was there to say? So I folded it, taking several seconds to make the crease perfect, and laid it on the table with your name scrawled on it. You were sure to see it there._

_This finished, I looked back at Tudok. He nodded and smiled at me, something that made me hate him more. But the man took me by the arm, and started leading me away. I looked back at the house, my guilt growing and being complimented by the pain of losing everything. I was leaving it all behind. And I didn't want to, not in the slightest._

_Thus, we made our way to the docks, where Wein - for that was the black-haired man's name - met us with someone else. "My Lady." He bowed, too, and I had to stop myself from snapping at him. Tudok released my arm, but Wein took it up again, walking very close at my side. I was led to a ship and when stopped and questioned by the captain, he leaned even closer to whisper something in my ear: "Tell him you're going ahead to Meltokio. Where you will be met by your husband for a little vacation."_

_Personally, I don't find Meltokio an ideal spot for taking time off. But I did as I was told, as well as explaining that the three men with me were an escort. It was really very degrading to have people think I needed three men to defend me on a tame trip to Meltokio. But I suppose that was the least of my worries._

_You know, I never thought I'd miss Altamira as much as I started to as we began to sail away. I watched it growing smaller on the horizon, for once completely able to ignore the ocean, at least for a time. I could see you, in my mind, coming home to an empty house. Picking up the paper. Reading it over. Just thinking about it again now is hard. Oh, dear._

_It was a quiet boat-ride. I did, of course, wind up below deck until we'd docked at the Bridge, on the continent of Fooji. Then I was led off again, but we didn't go to Meltokio. I wasn't sure where we were going, but it wasn't to the capital city. I could see it in the distance, and we weren't walking toward it._

_Wein motioned Tudok forward as all three of them gazed upward. "There," he said at last, pointing to something in the sky. I recognized it easily enough - we were standing underneath Exire. Damae Tudok nodded and the third man, who's name I later learend was Kenneth, handed him a black cloak. _

_He clasped it around my neck and brought out a soft black cloth from his pocket. This he wrapped around the lower half of my face, stopping probably half-way up the bridge of my nose and hiding everything below it. He drew up the large hod of my new cloak, smiling all the while._

_So not only would I work for them, but I would be wearing a costume too. Joy. After dressing me up in the odd clothing, Tudok raised his hand and spoke a word of Ninjutsu very clearly. In a matter of moments I found myself standing on a remote island of the floating city, Exire. The apparent ninja was with me, but neither Wein nor Kenneth were anywhere to be seen._

_"What, exactly, am I retrieving for you here?" I demanded, wasting no time. I wanted my chance, and that meant I had to focus. Go along with their demented plans, and face the consequences later when I was not under their influence anymore. When I was back with you, where I belonged._

_"First thing's first, My Lady. You must see the elder of this city, introduce yourself." _

_"If I introduce myself, it will deeat the purpose of this disguise," I reminded him, a bit confused._

_He just kept smiling in that infuriating little grin. "Not if you do it right, M'Lady. Miss Leene Collins, welcome to Exire. The city in the sky."_

_I have to leave it at that now, with him leading me off to see the elder as "Ms. Collins," for my hand is hurting and I feel like I'm going to pass out. Probably from loss of blood the past several days. I'll take a couple of hours to rest, and then continue._

_I am sorry, Regal. For everything._

------

She did, indeed, feel very near fainting. Even though the bleeding had stopped, the blood she'd lost in all that time was taking its toll. In a way, she was afraid that if she allowed herself to sleep no at this particular moment, in this particular condition, she would never wake up again.

But it was no good to try and force herself on with writing. So, taking a deep breath and hoping it wouldn't be the last, she closed her eyes, and leaned back to take her claimed few hours.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dun Dun Dun!

Raine: -Sigh- I resent this story of yours.

You resent all of 'em, Raine dear.Oh, and, I have a meaning now! It is the state of being a staple that was accidentally used on nothing and is now laying on the floor where it is stepped on and all bent and crushed and stuff. Mmmhm.

Raine:... -Thwack-

Ow. -.-


	6. The Ruby Crest

Huzzah, a new chapter arrives. Don't die, Raine! Haha...Kratos moment there.

Raine: -Thwack- Get on with it!

Owwwww. Fine. Hah - interested, are we, dear Professor?

Raine: No. But I don't like your rambling, either. Get on with it. Now.

Tch...Fine. Grouch.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Relief flooded her as she found herself returning to conciousness. Well, she wasn't dead. That was good. But her head was pounding viciously, and she was still sore and stiff. Still hopelessly trapped in this cave. She was still _going _to die, wasn't she? The relief ebbed a bit, and weakly she took up the unfinished letter. She knew that it might be a good idea to be a little less detailed, to ensure that she finished it before...before the end. But if she was going to write this, she was going to write it well.

------

_Ah, the conclusion of day five. Well, let's see. Tudok led me to the Elder of Exire's little hut, where he quietly knocked at the door. We were shown in, and my "escort" gave a respective bow. It was returned in smaller emphasis on the other's part, before we were asked, "What can I do for you?" _

_"We're here on a matter of some importance, sir. Leene is in danger - or at least, she believes she is. She is convinced that something terrible is going to happen to her along with the world we live on. I have been taking her from Temple to Temple so she can pray."_

_I blinked at him. So not only was I to be a thief, but my false identity was that of a mentally disturbed priestess who sought to pray at each altar and appease the wrath of Martel. This just kept getting more interesting by the day. I almost contradicted him, but he sent me a look that clearly said, "Play along."_

_So, resignedly, I obeyed. What choice did I have? "Yes." That was all I said - I wasn't about to go into elaborate detail of yet another fabrication. At least I wasn't the one who had come up with that that time._

_"Forgive her, sir. Being a Priestess in the Church means she does not talk often to outsiders. We have come here, to Exire, in hopes that you will let us see the Stone of Maxwell. Leene wishes to pray there, as well."_

_"This is very unusual - to see a half-elf hold a place of some importance in the Church. Or anywhere at all...Let alone to have a human indulge her as you seem to." Indulge? Hardly._

_"Leene and I have become close friends. The rest of the world's prejudice is of no concern to me. May we have your permission, sir, to remain here in Exire so she might pray to ease her restlessness?" Tudok flashed another smile, and gave another bow._

_My fellow half-elf raised an eyebrow, but gave a nod. "Very well - do as you wish, my friends. Exire is open to you."_

_I wanted to open my mouth right then, to tell him what was really going on. But before I could, I was being pulled out of the small house. "We will remain here," he said, speaking into my ear as we walked, "for a total of thirty-six hours. That should be enough time for you to convince the people that you're here to appease Martel's anger, and for you to retrieve the item."_

_"You still haven't told me what it is I'm supposed to be stealing." I wanted to know what my job was, and I wanted to get on with it. The sooner this was over, the sooner I could get back and explain. And I do so wish it had worked out like that._

_"There is a jewel here. I don't know if you noticed, but there was a crest on the wall of that house, beside the book case. In the center is a ruby. That's what you're after."_

_"It's what you're after," I corrected him sternly. I may have been forced to work with him, but I did not want him thinking of me as part of their little band. "And might I ask why you want it?" Why, after all, would they come all the way to Exire just for one little jewel?_

_"All in good time, My Lady. All in good time."_

_So we stayed in Exire for the next day and a half - through to the next afternoon, and then into the night where all was quiet and still. A thief's work field. I had to kneel consistently by Maxwell's stone, I suppose to make myself look convincing. Tudok brought me food regularly, most of which I refused to touch, and finally the fateful night came._

_I still kept the cloak and mask donned as he tugged me along quietly through Exire. Our footsteps were hardly audible, and I think he was quite experienced in this line of work. We stopped at our target house's door, and he slowly pushed it open._

_The elder was, of course, sound asleep. And there across the room, behind the table and beside the shelf full of books, was the crest. And ultimately the ruby. He smiled again and ushered me forward in silence, so I reluctantly went forth to the crest._

_It flashed at me a little as I got nearer, which startled me in itself. But I reached out to take it, hating myself more with every inch of distance that was covered between my hand and the object. When I had worked it out of the crest and slipped it into my pocket, I returned to the door and gave him an icy glare he'd not soon forget. I'd have hit him, too, if he hadn't started tugging me away again._

_We shut the door softly, and Tudok led me along toward Maxwell's Stone again. "Ready?" he asked me in a stage whisper, his grin evident. I only glowered at him in response, and let him do his fancy Ninjutsu to return us to solid ground. Wein and Kenneth were waiting for us, and the former held out his hand for the gem. Silently, I dropped it in his palm. "Let's just get this over with."_

_"Not so fast, love. It's a few hours til daylight, and the Colisseum doesn't open until morning. You'll have to wait...Come, we can still get into the Inn in Meltokio even at this hour. You've had a long day and a half, Lady Bryant. You should rest." His eyes flashed like the ruby I'd given him, and I hated him more._

_Once again I apologize for any grammatical or spelling mistakes I might have made in all of that. My concentration leaves something to be desired lately. And I am still so very sorry - to Exire, to Meltokio, and most especially to you. I did so many things against everyone, I don't know if I can be forgiven. Except maybe by you - I don't deserve it in the least, but somehow I like to think that you won't hold it against me._

_Thank you, Regal. You mean the world to me, as I'm sure you well know. But I'm afraid I'll have to stop here for now. Yes, my hand is cramping, and my concious mind losing its battle. Til tomorrow._

_------_

The pen nearly slipped from her slackened grip, but she held long enough to neatly lay it and the paper aside. She shuddered, biting back something of a groan, or a cry. She wasn't sure what it would have sounded like had she allowed it to pass her lips.

It was growing dark. Or maybe that was just her own little world of awareness going blank...Most likely it was both of them combined, from soon her head fell back against the rock and slumber took her again.

------------------------------------------------------

Raine: -Sigh-

Don't worry. You're alive.

Raine: For how long? -.-

I don't like what you're implying.

Raine: It's true! You're already planning for "The Silent Voice" to--

WOAH! Hush! Stop that! Red light! No talky. -Tapes her mouth shut- Geez. Anyways, stay tuned for this fic!


	7. Ril

And a new chapter. Mwahahahahaha. o.O

Raine: -Sigh-

Chin up! It's all fun!

Raine: For those not dying.

...Meh.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Her own cough sent a jolting pain through her middle, and that alone woke her up rather rudely. She came around with a quiet yelp, clutching at the strips of cloth that still rested against the wound. It was...so hot. Was she now feverish as well? It wouldn't be a big surprise, considering her damp surroundings and weakened state.

She shook her head feebly, reaching for the letter. She had to hurry.

------

_I hope my hand-writing is still legible for you. I'm afraid time may be up rather soon, and so I must finish quickly...Here goes._

_We had gotten a room at the Meltokio Inn, and we stayed in it all night. The next morning, they had me don the shifty disguise again, and we made our way toward the Colisseum. Wein explained to me on the way. "You are to enter the singles tournament as Miss Leene Collins." Who else?_

_"I figured that much out myself," I told him, drily. "When do I meet this 'contact' of yours?" _

_"He will be your final opponent - which means you must win the other battles up til then. However, you will lose the fight with Ril. He will have our second item on him the entire fight, and at the end will slip it into your pocket before rendering you unconcious." _

_Unconcious? I didn't particularly relish that thought...Not only would I have to be their go-between, I'd have to suffer for it. My expression turned sour under the mask. "And if I refuse?" _

_"You really don't want to. I'm sure of that. After all, I know you wouldn't place your husband, his town, or your very marriage in jeapordy." This was Tudok, with his infuriating smile that would have seemed friendly on most anyone else._

_That silenced me. He was right - I didn't want to see you or the Lezareno hurt. Though our marriage was falling apart anyway at that point. I had left you, hadn't I? Such harsh words, but painfully true._

_So we reached the arena, and I was forced to enter as Leene. They said the matches would begin in an hour or so, and that gave Wein and his possy the opportunity to drag me along to the weapon shop. Apparently they wanted to take no chances in my reaching the end, as they placed a new, sturdier staff in my hands. I don't remember the details of it, my thoughts are a little hazy on specifics, but it was definately stronger than my favored one._

_It was this day that you and I actually did see eachother for the first time since I'd left. And that's how I knew that you were looking for me then. Of course you didn't know it was me, that was the point of the disguise._

_I was walking through Meltokio accompanied by Tudok, just wandering until I had to fight in the arena. You caught my gaze, walking in the opposite direction with an anxious look on your face. I guess you'd found out from the dock that I'd headed for Meltokio, supposedly to meet you for some time off. And while it had been a couple of days since then, you never have given up on things very easily._

_We just about ran into eachother when you were looking away, distracted. You reached out to steady me once the near-collision had brought you back to reality, and I could hear the start of an apology. But you stopped, and just met my gaze. I'm glad I looked somewhat familiar to you, at least. And I tried to say everything with my eyes, the only bit of my face you could really see._

_"Raine," you murmured, as though remembering some old dream._

_"I'm afraid you're mistaken, sir." Tudok put a hand to my shoulder, smiling at you. "This is Leene. She's entered in the Arena, scheduled to fight in fourty-five minutes. Came all the way from Flanoir just to compete - but I'm afraid she cannot speak. Tragic childhood accident...or something." He looked over at me, and I squeezed my eyes shut. Again, I had to lie to your face. I nodded stiffly, wanting to pull down the hood, take off the mask. I wanted to reach out for you...but I couldn't. Oh, I'm so sorry._

_"I...apologize," you said, shaking your head. "You just look...very much like someone very close to me." You were still watching me, looking almost transfixed._

_I bowed my head to you, trying to look sympathetic. But my throat ached out of a different kind of sorrow. So I reached up to lay a hand to your shoulder for a moment like someone trying to offer comfort, and gave another bow before walking past you. It hurt - like I was telling you right then and there that I hated you. Saying directly to you that I was leaving forever._

_That encounter sapped any remaining motivation I might have had to go through with these plans. I was rather melancholy the entire remaining time before the fight. But it did come at last, and I had no choice but to go through with it._

_The battles were not difficult at all, and I got to the final spar without much trouble. Of course it did help that I could heal myself. So I brandished my staff, awaiting Ril and his appearance. When he did come out, I looked over him thoughtfully. He was a major contrast to the previous opponents - he actually appeared challenging._

_And thus the fight began. I "put up a valiant defense" in the words of Wein, afterward, but I remembered my job. I reluctantly alowed him to close in, and he murmured something. "My apologies, My Lady." Apologies, hah. With that, he twisted around to stand behind me, slipping something into my pocket very skillfully and very discretely, before I felt him use the hilt of his sword to hit me - between the shoulder blades I think - and send me to the realm of unawareness._

_You don't know how much I wished none of this had happened. And I wish we hadn't met in Meltokio, either. Maybe it would have made things a little easier. But now I just want to see you, to hear your voice. One more time. Though I know it's impossible. I doubt you'll find me at all, let alone before I die. So maybe you'll never find this letter. But I'll toss it out of the cave when I'm finished. Maybe it'll catch your eye sometime._

_I do miss you terribly, and I wish I were with you. Even if I were still in this condition, I want to be with you and know that everything was alright between us. Because I am so sorry. And I do love you, more than anything._

------

How many times had she written the words "I'm sorry" in the past several days? Countless, she was certain. She knew she sounded somewhat pathetic - but then, it matched how she felt, didn't it? She coughed again, and it was followed by another cry.

Looking down, she noted that the wound had started to bleed again. Though not nearly as heavily as before. She grimaced, pressing the cloth closer to stop it again. With her free hand, she set aside the materials, and whispered something to herself in Elvish.

_Ai eis mysia._

--------------------------------------------

That means literally, "I am sorry."

Raine: Surprise, surprise.

Oh, get over it. Geez...Keep watching!


	8. Final Task

Another chapter, whee. Sorry, this one took me longer than the others. Pshhh.

Raine: ...I still resent this story.

Oh, I know that. But then, _you _know I don't really care.

Raine: Quite obviously.

Well then, stop complaining and get on with life.

Raine: How can I if I'm _dying_?

...Point.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This time when she came to awareness, she noticed it took a much longer time to clear her vision. And even then, it wasn't perfect. She felt even weaker than she had the last time. Likely the fever was settling in to be with her to the end. Probably even speed up the process. Was it just her fuzzy thoughts, or did it seem like she was in an almost suicidal frame of mind?

This nearly amaused her as she picked up the letter to continue. The smile faded quickly, though. She didn't want to die...not really. She just knew she really had no choice in the matter. Bracing herself against the on-going pain in her stomach, she put the pen's tip to the paper, and began to slowly write the next chapter in her tale.

------

_I woke up to find myself lying on a bed apparently at the Inn. Tudok's angering grin was the first thing I saw as he bent over me. "Good morning!" he greeted, jubilantly._

_I sat up, pushing him out of the way. I remember my back ached from the hit I'd taken the day before. But I ignored it, of course. Wein was standing nearby with a sapphire in his hand. He brought out the ruby and sat them side by side on the table. I must admit, I was intrigued by what happened with them - each kept their own color for the most part, but there was a swirl of the other's hue in the center of both. They were interacting, and I'm ashamed to say it drew my interest._

_Kenneth offered his help when I stood, but I rejected it firmly. I just wanted to get this third and final task over with, so I could go back and face the consequences of my blasted thievery. "Now that you're awake, My Lady Bryant," purred Wein, looking up at me. "We can retrieve the last gem." _

_They still hadn't told me what they needed these three stones for. And I wanted to know. "Of what importance are they to you? I demand an explanation, since I'm the one getting them for you." _

_"A little touchy this morning, aren't we?" Tudok cocked an eyebrow. "The Lady must still be tired and sore from her battles yesterday."_

_"The Lady," I returned, irritably, "is sick of working blindly for this group of thugs. I'm only here to protect Regal and the Lezareno. What do you outlaws want with a set of three gems?" _

_"Not just any gems, love. Each of these are special. Not particularly valuable in a sense of currency and profit. But infinate in their worth regarding the power they hold. However, this explanation can and will wait until we have the Castle's emerald."_

_"Alright, My Lady. You can take off the mask for now, as your identity should be known this time. You'll be allowed into the Castle only because of your rank as the wife of an esteemed noble." Another smile from Damae Tudok. Oh, how I did hate him so._

_But I took off the mask gratefully with the sole comfort that you might see us again, and of course recognize me more confidently than you had before. But you and I didn't see eachother again after that, not once. I didn't even catch a glimpse of you. I don't know if that means you gave it up - in which case you probably never will read this letter. But in case you do, it has to be written._

_We made our way toward the Castle Tethe'alla where my identity - my real identity for the first time since this started - was relayed to the King, and I was granted an audience. Again, Tudok accompanied me inside. He was like my body-guard figure to outsiders now, though to me he seemed anything but._

_I was told to claim that I was there for a record held in the royal archives about something historical. The specifics were up to me, and the first thing that came to my mind was the Otherwordly Gate. I asked if I could see it, and I was questioned as to "where my husband was." To this I dutifully and shamefully answered, "I'm meeting him here tomorrow for a little vacation." _

_As Wein and his possy predicted, I was then invited to spend the night in the "Crimson Chamber," or whatever that room was called. It was purely out of courtesy on His Majesty's part, I know. Because I also know he still has ill feelings about our marriage. But nevertheless I accepted, and soon enough the sun had set._

_Night fell upon Meltokio, and Tudok informed me that our move must be then. He dragged me out into the dark halls, my cloak and mask alike both donned again. Silently we slipped past the guards and to the Royal Chambers. Oh, yes. I had to steal the thing directly from the King's bedroom. I'm sure you can imagine how interesting that might be._

_So he took me to the side of the room where existed another crest - much more fancily done than the one in Exire. It was decorated with probably every kind of jewel imaginable. I suppose that's to be expected in the chambers of His Royal Majesty. But it didn't matter, as my target was very clear. The emerald embedded in the very center, that flashed at me as the ruby had done._

_I cast a weary glance at the royal's sleeping form, and reached out to work it from its resting place. Once it was securely in my pocket I turned a heated glare on Tudok and accompanied him back to the Crimson Chamber._

_When morning came I bade the Castle farewell and set off with supposedly no knowledge of the theft. It wasn't until later that the residents of Meltokio found out about it - and Wein, Kenneth, and Tudok all acted as puzzled as everyone else. It was safe to say no one suspected us. So we left the city directly, heading for the near coast of the continent._

_I'm happy to report that the end of this letter is drawing near. Just one more page, and it should be finished. Then I suspect it won't be long until my life comes to its end as well. I'm sorry, Regal, but it's a little hard to be optimistic in this situation, and when my body is in this condition. Besides, you know me._

_I'm a realist._

------

With that, she ended the latest chapter in her tale. It was true - she wasn't going to last long, and she knew it all too well. It was a good thing the next page would finish it, or else it would never _be _finished.

She put down the pen and paper, curling weakly into the corner of her little cave. She had to admit, she was afraid of death. she knew it came eventually to everyone. She knew it would come early to her. But she was still afraid of it.

Perhaps she could have accepted it more easily if she'd gotten to speak to him in person just once more. If she could feel him hold her as life let go - that would be easier. But she couldn't, and she knew that, too. So the only thing to do was finish her letter and resign herself to the inevitable arrival of Death himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow, Raine. You're _such _an optimist. You know, you're really depressing!

Raine: You're forgetting one little detail...You're the one who wrote it, my dear girl.

Meh. Details, shmetails. You're still depressing. Stay tuned, readah peeps.


	9. One Last Goodbye

Chapter up!

Raine: ...That was like a rejected Power Rangers line...

-Snort- No. Just me being weird. Any-who, in this chapter answers get quiestioned! I mean...quesitons get answered! There, that's better. Bwar! (I'm a staple!)

Raine: Get on with it! Honestly!

Fine, Miss Grumpy Pants.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Was this it? Would everything end with the closing chapter of her story? Listening to her own slightly labored breathing, feeling the wound sting with dust and dirt, she knew it would. She was fading fast - though ironically awake enough to recognize such.

Slowly, she reached for the letter to finish the final chapter. Another cough brought about a corrosponding pain in her abdomen and she winced. But she had to set that aside for now...Yes. The letter was her very top priority. Nothing was going to get in the way of finishing the much-deserved explanation to her husband. Death would simply have to wait to get his hands on her, if only for a little while longer.

------

_Very well - the conclusion. Forgive me in advance for any mistakes I might make, again. I know this day is my last, and therefore my present state of mind is not exactly excellent. I just hope I can remember it well enough._

_So, then, we made our way to the coast of continent Fooji. And I still wanted to know what they needed the three jewels for. "Alright. You have your trinkets - tell me the extent of the damage I've done for you," I snapped._

_Wein regarded me with something close to amusement on his face. "I find it hard to believe that a scholar like you doesn't know, My Lady. These stones are not ordinary gems." _

_"Of course not - you wouldn't have gone to so much trouble for 'ordinary gems.' Not to mention the fact that I'm certain you knew what the crest in the castle looked like, and thus would know that it had many other jewels in it as well. Yet you only wanted this one. Obviously these three are special. But I want to know why." _

_"She's quite demanding, isn't she, boys?" Wein regarded me for a moment before deciding to give me whatI wanted. "Water. Fire. Wind." He held up each gem in turn, then brought them together and cupped his hands over them. Through cracks in the cage I watched light grow. "Seperately, they're nothing but elements. Together, however, and with a certain book..."_

_Tudok brought out a horifcally familiar book. "What are you doing?" I cried, my eyes widening. It was the book of Niflheim. Oh, yes - the book of the Underworld. And what were they doing with it?_

_"Unleashing the power of Niflheim." Needless to say, this response didn't make me very comfortable. "We don't want to turn the Underworld loose, of course. That would destroy this world. But it will give us power - because so many will fear what they think we could do." _

_"You're going to risk turning our land into the next Underworld so you can have authority?" I asked, incredulously. They really were insane. "You have no idea what will happen if this gets out of hand!"_

_"We don't have to, because it won't. I know what I'm doing, My Lady. Just sit back and enjoy the show." He smiled at me, though it wasn't quite the same as Damae Tudok's infuriating grin of idiocy. Wein held out the three glowing jewels, and Tudok opened the evil book._

_I think that was when I decided it was time to make my move - to warn the authorities, possibly save our reality, and get back to you. I raised my palm and cast my spell at his, the one holding the gems. It was rather rewarding to see them shatter with my call of, "Photon!" _

_Immediately, I took off running. It wasn't exaclty easy, as the only was I could run was along the side of a cliff overlooking the ocean. And we both know how well I get along with water. But here on the coast was said cliff, and I could see in front of me a waterfall. _

_So I was running. Trying to get away from them, and ultimately back to Meltokio in order to alert someone that Wein and his possy were in posession of the book of the Underworld. But I could hear footsteps behind me - they were definately chasing._

_I heard Wein shout, "Stop her! The King wil have our hides if she tells him!" I heard them stop, and thought I'd won. but I was wrong. Very, very much wrong._

_One minute, I was practically sprinting and trying not to think about what might happen if I slipped and fell. The next, I heard something strange - something I knew I should recognize, but couldn't at first. When I turned around, however, to investigate the source, I learned the hard way._

_The arrow hit dead-on, perfect center of my middle. With a cry, I stumbled. The next part is somewhat hazy, but I'll describe it the best I can._

_I know I ended up losing balance and falling into the wide, rough stream that led into the fall after I'd extracted the arrow from my abdomen. That in itself terrified me, I must admit. The rapids tossed me around like an infant's rattle and off I went, over the waterfall._

_On the way down I must have been hit against the cliff-side a dozen times. At last I was dumped into a lake - or something of the sort - at the bottom of the fall. I suspect it led off into the ocean, but thankfully I was washed up on some rocks near this little cave._

_There I lay, completely still. I don't think I could have moved if I'd wanted to, I hurt so much. I was certain I'd broken several something's in that tumble. I suppose Wein and the others gave me up for dead and left - I really don't know. But what seemed like an eternity later, I managed to drag myself into this hole, and I've been here since._

_I am so very glad I got to the end of this letter, Regal. I'm glad I could give you the gift of a better explanation than a few hastily written sentences. I feel a little better about things now...I can let go in peace._

_But like I said, I want you very much to know that no matter what you thought, I loved you - and continue to love you dearly. Would I have married you, if I didn't?_

_Oh, I am still so sorry. I lied so many times directly to your face. Bold-faced deceit. Please forgive me...I only wanted to protect you. That's all I've wanted since this began. You have to believe me._

_I can tell that now I must bid you a final farewell. I wish I could go back and change things, Regal. But the reality is, what's done is done and there's no redoing anything. So all I can do is hope you find this, and say a sincere goodbye. It's really time I stopped cheating Death._

_Love in life or afterward,_

_Raine_

------

As she finished writing her nam, the pen slipped from her grasp and rolled along the cave's floor. She tried to summon the energy to fold the paper and toss it out, but she never got that far With the letter clutched in her hand, her head dropped back against the rock wall.

This was it. Her time had finally come - it was over. Her violet-blue eyes slid closed and her lips parted. Vaguely, she could have sworn she'd heard something. But her mind was in such a state that it didn't register. It was the same way when she felt herself being...lifted? No. It was simply her imagination...

She gripped the letter and took a deep breath as conciousness left her, genuinely believing that it would be her very last.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

BumBumBum! Woah. What's going on?

Raine: I would guess that this means your deluded story isn't over yet...

Nope. Notchet! Kep a'watching.


	10. Apology Accepted

And alas, the end of this fanfiction arrives as well.

Raine: Hallelujiah.

You're. So. Mean. To. Me!

Raine: There is a reason for that. Does the Fleur Mortelle mean anything to you?

Yeah, it's French for--

Raine: That's not what I meant.

Oh...you meant the flower...hehe. Anyways. Let's go before Raine eats me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Was this what it felt like, to be dead? Somehow it didn't seem to fit with her ideas of it. She felt as though she were lying on something soft and comfortable, but how could that be? How cold she _feel _anything if she was dead? She was certain her life had ended in that cave. But then what was going on here?

She felt something warm on her hand - someone else's? But she shouldn't even be aware of her body nor sensations such as warmth. Detachedly, like a distant dream, she could hear voices. No. Not voices, but a single one. Speaking...to her? But she couldn't make out what it said.

This didn't make sense. It just plain wasn't possible - unless she _wasn't _dead. But that couldn't be, either. She wanted to know what was going on. And she wanted to know now. Who was it speaking to her? What were they saying? And why didn't she feel like she supposed one whose life had ended should have?

Well, then, if she really _was _alive, she could speak as well, right? But when she tried, nothing audible came out. Instead she felt something press to her lips...someone's finger. That's what it felt like. Someone shushing her. "Don't." There! She'd deciphered one of the words, at least.

Alright. The next thing to do was make an attempt at opening her eyes. That would surely tell her if she was dead or not...at least, so she hoped. When she tried to accomplish this, however, the light that met them was painful, and she squeezed them shut once more. But...Light...Then she had to be alive.

And speaking of pain - she presently became aware of a dull stinging in her middle, and she tried to shift. It didn't work. She heard her own broken groan, and the finger lift from her mouth. A hand - she supposed that's what it had to be - cupped her cheek. And the voice spoke again.

"Raine."

Her name. She could make out her name. Well that was good, wasn't it? Rather promising. She braced herself for another atempt to open her eyes. Slowly, she did so, and found herself looking into a blurry face. Concern seemed to lurk in sea-blue eyes, into which loose strands of hair in a lighter hue fell.

She knew that face. She knew that voice. But did she dare to hope? Maybe this was all a dream. Yes - that's what it had to be. She was at death's door, and hallucinating. It was toying with her, there was no other explanation. Regal simply could not be there with her.

But the illusion didn't ease up. Again, she heard him speak. "Raine, please. Come back." If it was an hallucination, it was a darn good one. She met his eyes with her own half-closed violet ones, just searching them for any proof that it was really him.

And she found it in his smile of relief as he brushed hair from her dirt-smudged face. How could any illusion possibly mimick that smile, or his light touch? "...Re...gal..." Oh, how hoarse and utterly pathetic her voice sounded. But he was evidently able to understand her as he nodded.

"It's alright. You're going to be fine. Just relax..."

"Regal...I'm...so...rry...I...didn't...want...to--" But he cut her off by pressing his own lips to hers. She let her eyes slip closed again, weakly trying to return the kiss.

"I know. I read the letter you wrote," he told her softly when he drew back. "I found you in that cave, and I'm glad I arrived when I did. If it had been any later, I'm afraid I would have been too late. But when I had gotten you to safety, I took the letter from you and read it."

"How...did...you...find...me?"

"Wein. I remembered him coming that day. And I found it highly suspicious that he showed up, and two days later you left. It was a bit of a stretch, but I was able to track him down. Eventually he and the others told me what had happened to you."

"Where...are...they...now?" She was so tired. And still achey - she knew she should be resting, else she kill herself anyway. But she had to know.

"Don't worry, Raine. They have been securely put in prison." Regal watched her. "You're still weak - you should sleep. I was able to mend your broken body mostly using my minor healing. But your wound must still heal."

She nodded slightly, closing her eyes. "Thank...you..."

"I'm just glad I've found you. I was afraid I'd lost you forever." He kept stroking her hair as she gave him a little smile, until she finally drifted off into a much more peaceful slumber.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Life and love, eh, Raine?

Raine: At least it's over.

Pshhh. Oh, well...I still have my Halloween fic and "Time Goes Back" to finish.

Raine: -Groan-

Read and review!


End file.
